Monitoring of circadian and vasomotor rhythms in surface temperature of healthy subjects in 4 cancer patients (6 sites per patient) was implemented. Preliminary data showed that circadian and ultradian (6 hours)temperature fluctuations on periphery were monitored with wireless thermal patches for all subjects. Skin temperature measured in the upper left chest area seem to have most reproducable circadian rhythm. When dominant, circadian rhythm from patches placed on cold skin areas have greater amplitude than on warm locations. In general, skin temperature circadian rhythm leads activity, but large intersubject variability can exist Skin temperature rhythms change during course of treatmentin patient group. Observed disruption in temperature fluctuations can be specific for tumor genesis and/or chronotherapy schedule.